Saikō
Saikō (採光, Saikou) is the Earthling and Saiyan son of Kaiwari and Isoki. He is a member of The Timeless and a time-traveling Super Saiyan tasked to fix the ruptures created in the timeline by Bokusen. Biography Kaiwari being one of the few peace loving Saiyans who was exiled to Earth's solar system during the Third Galactic War. While this wounded the Saiyan's pride but ironically also spared his life and ensured the survival of the Saiyan race... tba Early life Encountering the Augur Fighting Hanshin Joining the Timeless Meeting Serori Appearance Personality Power Due to being born after his full-blooded Saiyan father had activated his dormant S-genes and accessed the Super Saiyan forms, Saikō inherited a S-gene rich genetic structure that was obviously superior to most Saiyans, Saikō would gain access to the ever elusive Super Saiyan form much easily and would be able to do it with much less strain on his body. Furthermore, due to being a Saiyan-human Hybrid, Saikō has a much higher potential than a full blooded Saiyan. Just as a baby, Saikō was recorded to have a power level of 9,000. Since he was intensively trained by his father from a rather young age, Saikō's power and fighting potential only grew. By the time he was 10, Saikō had a power level of 2,600,000. Upon transforming into a Super Saiyan, his power was multiplied by 50 times, putting his power at a max of 130,000,000. Despite his massive power, Kaiwari would always look down upon Saikō and would humiliate him in battles, due to the huge power gap between the two Saiyans; almost favoring his second child Usuihi, who was a "true genius" according to Kaiwari. This pushed Saikō to train hard and after doubling his base power within the span of a year, he began training to ascend beyond the ordinary Super Saiyan state; to upgrade the form and increase his power. Though, he initially failed but he managed to defeat his younger brother Usuihi while both were in their Super Saiyan forms, greatly impressing his father. Since Usuihi was noted to have a power of just over the 185,000,000 mark, Saikō would have to be nearly twice as strong and around the 370,000,000 mark since as his father puts it, he was "toying with and bullying" Usuihi. After entering in the Room of Spirit and Time and training with his father for a year, Saikō not only surpassed his father in his base form but also was able to discover a power beyond Super Saiyan Grade 2; Full Powered Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Full Power Saikō was able to go toe to toe with the Second Augur, who was measured to have a power level of 1,650,000,000. By the time Saikō was 14, he had a base power level of 27,500,000 and this massive power attracted the likes of Hanshin; an extremely powerful demon from the Demon Realm. Since Hanshin toyed with and defeated Super Saiyan Usuihi, who at that time, was boasting a power level of 950,000,000 it can be assumed that Hanshin was much stronger than the Second Augur. Since, he mentioned that he used only 30% of his power to defeat Usuihi. He only needed to use 60% of his total power to go toe-to-toe with Super Saiyan Grade 2 Kaiwari, who had a power level of 1,930,000. However, the fact that he instantly powered up to 75% of his power upon encountering a suppressed Super Saiyan Full Power Saikō speaks volumes about the young Saiyan's immense power. Though, at his maximum he was stronger than the Full Powered Super Saiyan at 2,702,000. Forcing Saikō to transform and achieve the power of Super Saiyan 2; making him the youngest person to do so in his Universe. After defeating Hanshin, Saikō would continue to train but this time would utilize his mother's genius to form a gravity chamber to facilitate training at 500 G. After training for five months, he was contacted by The Timeless who noticed his increase in power and stated that he was in fact a valid candidate; both feat and intellect wise. At some point during his time traveling adventures, he traveled back in time and fought with a young Bokusen to a stand still in his base, meaning that his base power must be around 39,000,000. As an adult, he seems to be much more confident in himself as he continues to mock the Demons that he fights and then proceeds to eviscerate them swiftly. This is further seen when he laughs after Super Saiyan Serori claims that her power level is 1,435,000,000. On his first encounter with Serori, he was able to easily dodge and deflect attacks from her and in order to just block a ki blast from Saikō, Serori was forced to turn into a Super Saiyan. Later, he showed to be capable of completely speed blitzing a Second Grade Super Saiyan Serori with his suppressed Super Saiyan Full Power form. He was also able to impress the Supreme Kai of his Universe with his power (in his Super Saiyan state) after some minor training, with Bonten stating that "he has surpassed a god of creation"; referring to himself. He was also able to fend off a resurrected Majin Aisui in his base form and blew him away with a single ki-attack. During the Majin Assault Arc, Saikō is able to scare off Kigazugai's henchmen by simply powering up; even killing a few of them just by powering up. When read by Kigazugai's scouter, his base power was read to be 66,000,000 which Kigazugai remarked as "impressive for an Earthling" and upon witnessing Saikō turning Super Saiyan Full Power, Kigazugai was forced to use 10% of his power unlike his usual 0.1% which according to him "generally gets the job done". While he was able to keep up with 10% Kigazugai in his Super Saiyan 2 state, his power was greatly surpassed by 50% Kigazugai and Super Saiyan 4 Serori. A gap that he views as too massive to be overcome by just training. While he continued to train, he was still surpassed by Serori. After being frustrated, he challenged to Super Saiyan 4 Serori to a fight; though, because of the wild and animistic nature of Super Saiyan 4, Serori made a bet with him. The bet was that she would teach him how to go Super Saiyan 4, if he were to win but if she did, he would have to give her his virginity. Swiftly defeated and forced to have intercourse with a woman who he considered "vulgar", Saikō's Saiyan pride was hurt and as a result, both the Saiyans engaged in an angry Super Saiyan coitus session that shook the world. After training for months on his own, Saikō was eyed out by the Angel Meedo and upon requesting Meedo, was trained by the Angel and furthermore, was sent back in time to perform the God Ascension Ritual with 6 nameless Saiyan's from the past, in order to achieve the form known as "Super Saiyan God". Once Saikō attained the form, he was able to "entertain" Mitsuzō; the God of Destruction. Despite powering up over a hundred million times, even in his God state, Saikō was unable to damage a suppressed Mitsuzō. In his God form, his divine ki can only be sensed by other Gods and Angels and given that Meedo was able to "read" his godly power level with just his eyes, his power while insanely huge must still be measurable by god of destruction standards; an ability limited to Angels and the Grand Priest. Despite him already possessing a base power of 90,000,000 and with a further 10 billion time boost, he was only equal to 0.001% of Mitsuzō's power. After absorbing some of the God-essence in his base, his base power was increased by a hundred times. With his god-essence boost, his normal Super Saiyans also were further strengthened as it slightly modified their multipliers. With further training from Meedo, Saikō was able to elevate his base power to an astounding 15,000,000,000. He eventually also learned how to use "Super Saiyan God Power" also known as Divine Enhancement, which is a state that Saikō can channel his the divine power of his Super Saiyan God in his base form that allows him to multiply his power from anywhere between 600 times to 1,200 times, without needing to actually transform into a God. After training for a year, Saikō figured out how to achieve a state beyond Super Saiyan God and was able to achieve the Incomplete Super Saiyan Blue state, which is 5 times stronger than the Red God state. This would put Saikō's final power level, as a Super Saiyan Blue at 900,000,0000,000,000,000,000 or at exactly 1.5% of Mitsuzō's full power. Techniques & Transformations Techniques Used *'Flight': *'Ki-Blast': *'Ki-Sense': *'God Ki Switch': *'Omega Beam': *'Electric Power Ball': **'Light Circus': *'Kiai': *'Firestorm Circle': *'Serrated Lancet Revelation': **'God Slaying Halberd': *'Psychokinesis': *'Photon Fireball': **'Photon Burst': ***'God Photon Burst': **'Photon Shower': *'Shocking Array Charge': *'Afterimage Technique': *'Plasma Gun': **'Plasma Blitz Barrage': *'Healing': *'Eye Flash' *'Ice Breath': **'Gale Wave Hail': *'Hyper Movement': Transformations Super Saiyan: Saikō gained the unique ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at a very young age, and was one of the youngest Saiyan's to achieve the form; though, his younger brother achieved it before he did. Unlike most Saiyan's due to his natural heritage and skill, he was able to utilize the form much easily and more instinctively compared to his father. When pushed, it was noted by Usuihi that Saikō was able to squeeze out a little more power compared to the average Super Saiyan. Though, this has to be within the 50-55 times boost as it was certainly was not huge enough for him to completely dominate his brother. After realizing it's stamina problems and wanting to improve and expand upon it, Saikō trained with his father in the Room of Spirit and Time to achieve a higher grade of Super Saiyan. The multiplier for his Super Saiyan was later modified to 62.5 after Saikō absorbed some of the "god essence" from his God form. Super Saiyan Full-Power: Super Saiyan Full-Power is the mastered form of Super Saiyan Grade One, that is able to counter the negative side-effects of Super Saiyan on the mind and the body. By essentially training his body to sustain the Super Saiyan form for an extended period of time (over three months) while inside the Time Chamber, Saikō was able to desensitize himself to the intense rage and restlessness that comes with the form and was able to adapt to the stamina drain as well as reduce it drastically. While retaining the same 50x multiplier, this form showcases it's ability to further elevate a Saiyan's power; given that the Saiyan has trained this form to do so. The multiplier to their strength is quite flexible, as shown by Saikō who could switch from the usual 50 times increase to a 75 times increase in an instant. While there are no well defined limits, it would seem that 80x a Saiyan's base is the maximum possible power increase that a mortal can naturally achieve. After Saikō absorbed the god essence, it's multiplier was modified to a times 100. This is the form that Saikō has perhaps mastered the most after Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2: Through intense training, his great potential and facing a moment of need, Saikō was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 in order to defeat the demon overload, Hanshin. As a Super Saiyan, Saikō's hair becomes longer and much more spikier and his body becomes more muscular and defined; though, not as muscular as Super Saiyan Grade 2 or 3. His aura also becomes more jagged and less flame-like and gains the iconic electricity that surrounds his body. In this form, Saikō is exactly twice as strong, fast and durable compared to his Super Saiyan Full Power form; making it a perfect 2x multiplier on Super Saiyan Full Power. However, this form can also be stacked on top of regular Super Saiyan and does not require Grade 4 as a base. The Supreme Kai also notices that his energy output was increased two-fold. *'Strengthened Super Saiyan 2': Super Saiyan God: God-enhanced Base and Saiyan Forms: *'Divine Enhancement': Super Saiyan Blue (Incomplete): Battles Trivia * I do not own any of the art that is used in the article. All credits go their respective creators/artists. **I cannot name them because of my own ignorance. Though, I'm sure, you will be able to find more of their artwork on Deviantart or just by searching via Google. ** The image that is used as a reference for Super Saiyan Blue Saikō was created by the Deviantart artist, maniaxoi. Please support him in anyway you can. * Saikō is 24 year old. * It is confirmed in this Universe that Super Saiyan Full Power has a flexible multiplier, where it can be as strong as Super Saiyan (aka 50x base Saiyan) and while it is generally a 75 x multiplier, with further training and practice, it can become a 80 time multiplier. This means that a Full Powered Super Saiyan is able to squeeze out 60% more power, speed, energy output, etc. compared to a regular Super Saiyan while suffering from anywhere between 33-44% less energy drain than normal Super Saiyan. ** Due to learning how to turn into a Super Saiyan at the young age of 10, Saikō has had a lot more time and experience with the regular form and as such, it costs him about half the stamina compared to a new Super Saiyan to maintain the form and can do so almost instantly. This also "experience" also becomes a factor, when dealing with Super Saiyan Full Power as Saikō exclusively uses the form (almost never going back to using Super Saiyan First Grade) and demonstrates the usage of it's flexible multiplier, all the time. As when he utilizes the form first, in any fight, he always starts off with 50x boost to his base and slowly powers up during the fight to humiliate his opponent. ** Also, since Saikō uses Super Saiyan Full Power and not Grade One, after going Super Saiyan 2, his base receives a total boost of 160 times instead of the regular 100x base. * Saikō actually did not get any huge increases over the huge 8 year time skip. His power seems to only increase by 12% as his base power level is recorded to be 43.6 million. This is further backed up by the Supreme Kai stating that Saikō has been slacking off lately. * Saikō lost his virginity to Serori at the age of 24. * While Serori surpassed Saikō and became the strongest living Saiyan for two arcs, she was then surpassed by Saikō again, when he ascends to Super Saiyan God. **In the canon of this universe, it has been confirmed that Super Saiyan God is a much superior form compared to Super Saiyan 4. As, Super Saiyan 4 at it's peak can increase one's power by 16,000 times, Super Saiyan God does the same by over a million times. **As per calculations, the jump between Super Saiyan 3 and God form (Red) is about 15,000,000. This means, the multiplier for Super Saiyan God is 10 billion x base. **Upon absorbing the "god essence", in the canon of this universe, one does not simply have either two bases or equal power to Super Saiyan God in their base form but their base gets amped up by anywhere between 12 to 120 times. Also, they are able to exert 25-30% more power in their Super Saiyan forms (such as Super Saiyan Grade 2, 3 & 4 and Super Saiyan 2); making them essentially a higher multiplier. ***This makes Super Saiyan Grade One a 62.5 x multiplier. Super Saiyan Grade Two becomes a 87.5 x increase while Super Saiyan Full Power or Grade Four becomes a 100 x multiplier; becoming as strong as Super Saiyan 2. Thus as a Super Saiyan 2, Saikō now gains a boost of 250 times. ***On top of this, Saikō can now channel his "divine ki" and switch between his mortal Ki (which is now powered up by the god form) and his divine ki; which allows him to use a fraction of his Super Saiyan God form, allowing him to power up by at least 600 times without transforming. * The Incomplete Super Saiyan Blue is anywhere from 5-7 times as strong as Super Saiyan God while Perfect or Complete Super Saiyan Blue is anywhere between 50-70 times as strong as a Super Saiyan God. Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrids Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Godlike Category:Martial Arts student Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly